Why can't you pick who to fall in love with?
by ric16
Summary: TK has trouble telling his friend about his feelings. A Daikeru one shot. One lemon scene hence the rating.


**I'm rather pleased with this story to say it's my first. In other words don't be cruel if you review it, okay?**

**Oh yeah, i don't own any of the characters, Toei Animation do, or Bandai do, i dunno. It's not important, what is is that i don't.**

**Well, enjoy!**

TK knew he was not odd or unusual. His friends accepted him for what he was after he had told them he was gay at a picnic about a month after Armageddemon's defeat. But he still outright refused to come out generally to people at school. Only his friends knew, because he could trust his friends. Even in this day and age you could not trust people in general. Because people in general can be prejudiced especially those of later generations. He definitely did not want to tell his parents. Japan itself was still more traditionalist than western countries and people of their age could still have the bigotry of older generations.

But it was not these issues that TK was currently struggling with. It was the first day back at school after the summer break and he was in his bedroom getting ready for school. His problem was that, even though TK had seen him on many occasions over the summer, he now had to spend each day with a certain person.

TK had had a crush on this certain person almost since the day they had met. He didn't know TK had a crush on him, nor did anyone else. The problem was that this person was also TK's friend. TK had a picture of both of them together in his wallet and he took this photo out to look at. In the photo, Daisuke Motomiya had his arm around him and both were smiling at the camera. _If only he'd known what I was thinking about then, _TK thought.

He grabbed some toast for breakfast and said bye to Patamon. Digimon, although now known to the general public were not allowed in schools. TK understood this to a certain extent. Kids are always looking for ways to be distracted from lessons and Digimon in the classroom would most definitely be distracting.

TK thought of his situation as he walked to school. His crush had started when he saw how Davis led them as the DigiDestined. His actions, especially against MaloMyotismon, let everyone see past the brash and arrogant exterior into the truly great and courageous guy underneath. _And that soccer players body is pretty good too, _thought TK smirking.

'Hey, TK!'

A voice snapped him out of his daydreaming and he turned around to see Kari walking towards him. They walked to school together and the conversation at least kept TK from thinking about Davis.

'Oh no,' he moaned as they walked through the school gate.

'What's the matter?' asked Kari.

TK nodded towards a girl that Kari recognised was in their Maths class. The girl smiled seductively towards TK and started walking over to them.

'She won't leave me alone,' TK quickly muttered to Kari, 'And it's not like I can tell her I'm gay.'

Kari watched as the girl came over and started talking. 'Hi, TK,' she said in what Kari thought was an attempted sexy voice. 'Listen,' she continued, 'I was wondering if you wanna hang out sometime? Maybe this weekend?'

TK froze up and stuttered, 'Well… I err…' and so Kari thought it best if she step in.

'TK's busy with me this weekend,' she said.

The girl looked at both of them suspiciously and asked, 'Are you two a couple?'

Before TK could protest, Kari kicked his shin, without the girl noticing, to shut him up and said, 'Yes. Yes we are. Come on TK we're going be late for class.'

Kari led him away before the girl could keep asking questions. When they were out of hearing range, TK said angrily, 'Why did you say that?'

'To save your skin,' Kari replied. 'If people think we're going out, none of the girls will bother you.'

She giggled and said, 'Because I have to say, you are quite popular amongst the girls at this school.'

TK relaxed and smiled himself, 'Well in that case, thanks then.'

Kari gave him a playful peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand. 'Come on then darling,' she said sarcastically, 'We've got to get to class.'

'Am I really that popular?' he asked curiously as they walked away.

Classes that day dragged and dragged… like every school day then. The monotony of the day was, for TK, lessened by the fact that he managed to get a seat behind Davis in all of them. He would have sat next him, if being with him didn't make TK's palms sweat uncomfortably and if Davis hadn't made other hormonal actions that you don't want to occur in the middle of a crowded classroom happen, if you get what I mean.

TK spent the time doodling various drawings of him and Davis, making especially sure that whoever sat next to him didn't see. He was particularly pleased with the one that he did from memory of the photograph he kept in his wallet.

Lunchtime came and went, and afternoon lessons were no better than the morning. TK sat in English again daydreaming. He dreamt him and Davis were running through some random field in the DigiWorld. Davis wrestled him to the ground and pinned him. They looked into each others eyes and just as their lips were about to meet… 'TK!'

Kari's whisper pulled TK back to reality. 'Pay attention,' she said.

TK sulked slightly. It was not like he was failing English. Even Davis found it surprisingly easy. TK knew most of Davis' stupidity was an act and TK thought it worked quite well. Or at least it should be said that TK found it quite cute anyway.

_Come on TK, try focusing_ he thought.

The end of the day could not come quickly enough. When the bell finally rang, TK grabbed his stuff and started to head home. But fate had something in store for him.

'Hey TK!'

_Why does everyone have to yell at me? _he thought annoyed. But then he saw who had yelled at him.

'Hi Davis,' he said, his mind suddenly on alert not to say anything stupid.

'I was wondering,' said Davis, 'I'm having a party on Friday night, you free?'

_Uh oh, don't say anything stupid_. 'Yeah I'm free, I'd love to come.' _Urgh. Even I thought that sounded gay._

But Davis didn't seem to notice. 'Great! The rest of the younger DigiDestined are coming as well. Patamon's invited too of course.'

'Sounds fantastic!' _For gods sake, stop it! It's just a normal party, Davis is probably throwing it to try and seduce Kari anyway._

'See you tomorrow,' said Davis and he walked off towards his home.

TK took a long route back to his house. He went via the park and just strolled through it lost in his thoughts.

_I should tell him. What if he likes me back? I should tell someone anyway. Kari maybe? She is my pretend girlfriend after all._

TK made his way to Kari's place. When he knocked on the door, it was answered by Tai.

'Oh, TK. What brings you here?'

'I need to speak to Kari. Is she here?'

'Yeah, come on in.'

They walked into the apartment and Tai shouted for Kari who came out of her bedroom to meet them.

'TK, I said I'd pretend to be your girlfriend. You don't have to come round and try and woo me,' she joked.

'Hehe. Listen can I talk to you, err… in private.'

'I'm not shifting,' said Tai who was busy watching the TV with Gatomon, 'You can go in the bedroom if you need to talk.'

TK and Kari did just that.

'It's a bit risky letting a guy go with your sister into her bedroom isn't it?' said Gatomon.

'You Digimon really don't understand the concept of homosexuals, do you?' responded Tai.

Meanwhile Kari was asking TK what he wanted to talk to her about. TK took a deep breath before saying, 'I have a problem I want to ask you about.'

Kari's silence urged TK to continue. 'When you fancy a guy, what do you do?'

Her smile showed she knew where this was going. 'I don't know I've never really had a proper crush on anyone. But if I did, I think the first thing I'd do is tell him.'

'But, what if you thought the guy wouldn't like you back.'

'I think I'd still tell him. You know, just in case.'

TK paused and so Kari continued, 'I'm sure it's probably different for you, what with not knowing how people will react but it's still probably for the best if you tell him.'

'…'

'TK?'

'Yeah?'

'Who is it?'

'… Davis.'

'Awwwww, you two would be such a cute couple.'

'Hehe, thanks. But what do you think I should do?'

Kari didn't really have an answer to that so asked a question instead. 'Are you going to his party on Friday?'

'Yeah, but I don't know if I really want to,' TK said glumly.

'Don't be silly,' said Kari. 'Tell you what, dress nicely, get a haircut, and more than anything get Davis drunk and we'll see what happens Friday night.'

And even at this point TK had to laugh.

Friday night came too soon. TK hadn't had time to get his haircut and didn't want to overdo it with how he dressed and so dressed normally. He had however got Matt to buy some beer for him to take. Davis' parents and sister were out of town which was the catalyst for Davis holding the party and so it was no holes barred when it came to alcohol.

Everyone was already there by the time TK arrived. He had purposely taken the time to psyche himself up for the night, which had frustrated Patamon who wanted to get to the party to meet his friends. Veemon answered the door and let them into the party.

TK saw he didn't really need to get Davis drunk as he was already pretty gone. He was more loud and boisterous than usual anyway. Kari caught TK's eye as he was looking at Davis and gave him sly wink of understanding.

The party was like the majority of teenage parties around the world, with underage drinking and incredibly poor dancing. Veemon and Gatomon disappeared together pretty early on and came back after a couple of hours with Veemon looking particularly pleased with himself.

Also, Yolei, fuelled by the alcohol, surprised everyone, Ken especially, when she grabbed him and pretty much shoved her tongue down his throat. He didn't exactly resist either, which had Davis laughing uncontrollably until Kari shut him up.

The party wore on and first Cody and then Yolei and Ken went home leaving Davis, Kari and TK and their Digimon. Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon were engrossed in a game of poker and since Kari knew about TK's feelings, now was as good a time as ever. Unfortunately, TK went to the kitchen to get another drink and by the time he got back, he just saw Kari's back as she walked out the door followed by Gatomon and Davis looked annoyed.

'What's going on?' TK had to ask.

'Oh, it's nothing,' lied Davis.

TK was about to keep questioning until he received a text message from Kari. He made sure Davis wasn't looking before reading it. It read: Davis came onto me. Had to let him down gently, didn't want to spoil your chances. Good luck!

TK looked back at Davis who was slouching on the sofa looking glum.

_Well it's now or never, _thought TK. He downed his last beer and sat down next to Davis. But unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything to say.

'Um hey, you wanna watch a DVD,' was all he could think of.

Davis perked up slightly, clearly thinking it would least get his mind off things. 'Yeah sure, pick one from the bookcase. TK went over and picked out a DVD; some random Ben Stiller movie, turned out the lights, put it on and sat back down.

An hour into the film, TK still hadn't said anything. _Come on, just say something!_

He turned to Davis and was about to say something before he realised that Davis was asleep. Thinking his chance was gone he sat back and tried to watch the film. A few minutes later though, he suddenly heard a mumble from Davis…

'Mmm, yeah Kari, do that again.'

TK looked back at Davis and realised he was talking in his sleep.

'Yeah, that feels good.'

TK couldn't help but notice that the dreams Davis were having appear to have excited him slightly as evidenced by the considerable bulge in his trouser area. He looked around to see that both Veemon and Patamon had dozed off as well. _Your not really going to do this are you?_ he thought to himself.

TK reached down and put his hand on Davis' thigh and waited to see if he reacted. Davis stirred slightly but stayed asleep. Emboldened, he slid his hand into Davis' lap and grabbed hold of his manhood which was resting down one of his trouser legs. Again, he waited to see if Davis reacted and again, he got nothing. He slowly started rubbing it up and down. _He'll just think Kari is giving him a very good dream._

TK was more aroused than he'd ever been and started stroking himself through his trousers. But he was still incredibly conscious that either Davis or the Digimon would wake up and so stopped stroking Davis for a second.

'Don't stop.'

TK jumped and looked up to see Davis staring straight at him wide awake.

'I… err… um…' was all TK could muster.

_Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't… wait. Did he just say 'don't stop'?_

Davis didn't say anything else but grabbed TK's hand and placed it back on his cock. TK obliged and started stroking again whilst Davis reached over and did the same to him.

Suddenly, all inhibitions left TK and he thought that this was now or never. He leaned in and before Davis could react, placed their lips together. Davis did not resist and before long his tongue was pressing against TK's lips wanting to gain entrance; and TK let him in.

The two of them stayed like this for what seemed like eternity to TK before he built up the courage to unzip Davis' trousers.

'Not here,' Davis said before he could. 'Let's go into my bedroom.'

TK let Davis lead him by his hand into the bedroom, both of them walking awkwardly from their erections. Davis sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled TK down next to him. Both of them were kissing the other with extreme passion. TK went back to unzipping Davis' trousers and pulled them down, followed quickly by his underwear. Davis' cock sprung out in front of him and TK gazed at it with lust. He looked up and their eyes met and TK knew without asking what Davis wanted.

TK lowered his head onto Davis and heard him groan as he took his cock into his mouth. TK loved the taste of Davis' pre-cum and sped up his pace as Davis moaned his pleasure.

Veemon and Patamon had woken up and were drinking the remaining alcohol.

'Hey Veemon, what are those two doing in there?'

'I dunno, but it sounds an awful lot like I do when Gatomon uses her tail to… err I mean, I don't understand what humans do together.'

Patamon looked at Veemon and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, TK and Davis were in heaven. It was the first time that TK had ever given head but from Davis' moans of pleasure he thought he was doing a pretty good job of it. Suddenly, Davis cried out, 'I'm… gonna… argh cum!'

TK felt the cum hit the back of his throat and somehow swallowed it all down. TK sat back up, smiled and said, 'Did you like that?'

But the lust that had been in Davis' eyes had gone, 'What?' TK asked.

'Err… we shouldn't have done that,' replied Davis. 'We're drunk, it was a mistake.'

TK couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'But, I thought you liked it?'

'No!' Davis said forcefully, 'It wasn't right or enjoyable. I think you better be going.'

'But…'

'Just go.'

'But…'

'Get out!'

Davis shouted the last remark which was enough to almost bring TK to tears. TK ran out of the room and out of the apartment without collecting Patamon. He ran down the steps three at a time and sprinted all the way home. He managed to get into his bedroom and lock the door before he slumped down against it and burst into tears.

Patamon came home Saturday morning and didn't question TK on his behaviour the night before after TK warned him against it. TK spent the rest of the weekend avoiding calls from his friends and not replying to their texts until finally on Sunday evening, Kari turned up at his place.

'Where have you been this weekend?' she asked worried.

'Here,' he replied bluntly.

Kari pushed her way past him before he could shut the door in her face. 'We've been worried about you, what's up?'

'You've ALL been worried about me?' he said sarcastically.

Kari suddenly realised what this was about. 'Did something happen between you and Davis on Friday?'

TK remained silent.

'What happened?'

TK walked into his bedroom and tried to shut Kari out but she was too quick for him again.

'What. Happened?' she insisted.

TK could not hold it anymore and sat down on his bed as the tears started flowing.

Kari quickly sat down next to him and put her arm around him to comfort him. She waited a considerable time until he had calmed down and asked again, 'What happened? Did he reject you?'

'Yes,' said TK glumly, 'But only after he accepted me.'

Kari was confused and asked TK to explain. He could trust Kari and so went into the details, breaking down crying again when he got to the part where Davis told him to get out.

Kari just couldn't understand what Davis' thinking had been. You don't go gay like that just because you've drunk too much. _Or men don't anyway, _she thought, remembering that time when her and Yolei had made out at a slumber party. She shook her head though, _That's not what's important right now._

'Did you tell Davis how you feel about him?'

'No,' sobbed TK. 'He didn't give me a chance.'

Kari made her mind up right then to go and talk some sense into Davis.

Davis was trying to get his mind off of things but couldn't. All he could think about was TK. He was alone in the apartment. His parents and sister weren't back till later and Veemon had gone out with Gatomon. He found himself aroused as he thought back to Friday night. He slipped his hand down his trousers as his cock twitched.

_No! _his thoughts screamed, _This isn't right!_

Or was it? Davis knew, or at least thought he knew he wasn't gay but could he be bi? But he didn't think of other men like he did TK. Then again he hadn't thought about TK until he woke up to the sight of him stroking both of them.

The doorbell rang, snapping Davis out of his thoughts. He went to answer it and found Kari standing outside looking very annoyed.

'I need a word with you,' she said pushing her way past him in a similar manner to what she'd done with TK earlier.

Davis closed the door, turned and replied. 'What have I done now?'

'You know damn well what you've done. I've just had a chat with a very upset TK.'

_Uh oh_

'Why on earth did you lead him on like that and then turn on him after you'd had your fun?'

'Well… we were drunk and…'

'And nothing!'

In the silence that followed, Kari's mood softened considerably.

'Davis, you do realise he has feelings for you? Strong feelings.'

'What! Really?'

'Yes. He's had a crush on you for ages. But he's only just had the guts to do something about it, I mean, god he only told me last Monday. And you couldn't even let him down gently like any good friend should have.'

'The thing is… I don't think I want to let him down. I think… I think I might actually have feelings for him in return.'

'Then why on earth did you act the way you did?'

'Because I was confused okay!' It was Davis' turn to shout now. 'I just don't know about anything anymore.'

Kari put her hand on Davis' shoulder in a comforting way. 'Davis, are you gay?'

'Yes. No… I don't think so, maybe bi I think.'

…

'Go talk to him, sort out your feelings.'

'He won't want to see me.'

'Yes he will. Just talk to him Davis.'

Davis looked into Kari's eyes and saw her sincerity. Without another word he walked quickly out of the apartment and headed straight to TK's place.

TK didn't want to go to school tomorrow. He didn't want to be anywhere near Davis. As he was lying on his bed he subconsciously heard the doorbell ring and his mum answer it. The next thing he knew his mum knocked on the door and said, 'TK, your friend Davis is here to see you.'

TK froze and couldn't answer in time. His mum therefore, obviously decided to let Davis in. Davis stood there before him, only moments after TK had decided he never wanted to see him again.

'Hey,' was all Davis could muster.

TK remained silent.

'Listen TK… I was a complete dick on Friday night. I overreacted. I… actually didn't mind what we did.'

TK didn't want to stand for apologies at the moment and reacted angrily, 'Then why did you say what you did? It's because you think I'm just a poof don't you? A god damn queer, a faggot, a…'

TK would have continued if Davis hadn't then grabbed him in a tight embrace and kissed him. The kiss didn't last long before TK pulled away. 'What was that for?'

'Kari came and talked to me.'

'Oh.'

'She told me about how you feel about me. And you've made me think about my own sexuality, and I don't know whether I'm gay, bi, straight, all I know is I like you and… well…'

Davis had run out of things to say but he had already said everything TK needed to forgive him. TK grabbed him like Davis had done to him earlier and gave him the most passionate kiss he'd ever given.

They eventually broke apart, 'We better be careful,' said TK, 'I don't want my mum walking in on us.'

Davis' smile almost made TK melt. Neither of them could have been happier.

**And there we are, hope you enjoyed it. Might do a sequel depending on reaction to the story, in the meantime, au revoir!**


End file.
